


Here I am (I've come so far)

by Btryx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna is the best little sister, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Bros - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterly Love, Sisters, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: It's not that Elsa doesn't want to tell Anna about her feelings for Honeymaren. She really does. But everytime she thinks about telling her sister she grows anxious, and the weight in her chest feels unbearable .Because what if... Anna doesn't approve?---Elsa is afraid to come out to Anna. Kristoff helps her out, and gives her some much needed advice. Snow sisters/Ice bros/Elsamaren
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Ice bros

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a three chapter thingy. It has friendship and family feels and some romance too, with coming out because why not.

Elsa was anxious. That was the best way she could describe the feeling in her chest. Ever since Honeymaren and she had become a... thing? Ever since then, she'd been trying to tell her sister about the feelings she has for the other woman.

Logically she knew that Anna would accept her, what's more, she would be profoundly happy for her older sister, but Elsa didn't feel very logical at the moment, sitting in her hut, waiting for Anna to arrive.

She had told Honeymaren that she'll tell her today. She had to. Everybody already knew about it in the Northuldran village anyway, because as soon Ryder had found out his sister was sort of dating with the fifth spirit he couldn't keep it for himself. And Anna deserved to know. She deserved it more than anyone.

A shadow appeared at the entrance, and Elsa swallowed. It was time.

"Elsa? Can I come in?"

That was not Anna's voice.

Elsa let out a relieved sigh and immediately felt guilty for it. 

"Yes Kristoff of course."

The blond man hesitantly stepped into the room and smiled at the former queen.

"Hey. Sorry, Anna's will be here soon too."

"That's quite alright." Said Elsa softly. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you you know, not just Anna." 

Kristoff smiled, and sat down opposite of her.

"I missed you too." Then his face turned a bot hesitant, and Elsa felt her anxiety return.

"Soo... you and Honeymaren?" He asked, and Elsa felt her heartbeat speeding up.

How did Kristoff know? Had someone told him? If he knew does that mean that Anna knew too?

"Hey, hey it's okay." Kristoff said hastily, and slowly took her hand. Touching anyone other than Anna has always been difficult for Elsa, but she'd been getting better at it, especially with her family. She and Kristoff had been sharing more and more hugs in the past year, and Kristoff felt a sense of pride that her sister-in-law felt comfortable enough with him for that, especially knowing her troubled past. And touching her hand right then, felt like the right way to comfort her when he saw the panic in her eyes.

"It's okay." He said again, quietly. "I'm just asking. Because I noticed during these visits that you two had grown rather... close." He smirked when he saw Elsa blush and was relieved to see that her breathing evened out.

"Oh..." she breathed, and looked down. " I thought Ryder told you too."

"Ha! I knew it!" He surprised Elsa with his outburst. "I knew I felt a spark there. I'm a love expert you see."

"Are you?" Elsa teased with a smirk, now completely calm. Kristoff's reaction calmed her down, and suddenly telling Anna felt a bit easier as well. The blond man had the same awkward energy that sometimes surrounded Elsa as well, so understanding each other wasn't very hard.

"Yes, I am. I got it right, didn't I? You and Maren are a thing." Kristoff bore a smug smile on his face.

"I... I guess... it's kinda complicated. I've never... felt this way before." Said Elsa quietly, and Kristoff's expression turned understanding. "I just... I don't really know what I'm doing."

"You think I did when I started dating Anna?" Elsa's eyes softened at the mention of her sister, like it always did. "I had no idea about anything. And she was a princess! The crown princess of Arendelle, dating me! I couldn't believe it! I still can't to be honest." He trailed off, and raised his head to meet Elsa's eyes.

"It's okay to be afraid. But you can't let it overwhelm you. You'll figure everything out with Maren don't worry." He startled when he saw a tear sliding down Elsa's face, and her eyes full of emotion.

"Thank you." She said simply and hugged Kristoff. He was a bit surprised, because usually he was the one who hugged her first, she hardly ever indicated touching. But he welcomed the hug and returned it. 

He remembered how they hugged after she came back after the dam broke. He remembered feeling devastated when Anna told her Elsa was dead. He remembered the tears, the sadness, as he wondered, what they will do without Elsa. What will Anna do? Then she came back. He remembered when he first saw her at the shore with Anna. The happiness, the relief. The hug.

"Thank you, Kristoff." She said again, over his shoulder and then she leaned back. It wasn't a long hug. Those where for Anna only. And now, maybe Maren, he thought. Speaking of which...

"You should tell Anna." He told her softly, but not demanding.

"I know." Elsa nodded. "I will. Today."

"Good." Kristoff could detect a bit of hesitation... (maybe fear?) in her eyes. "You know that Anna would be really happy for you right? She wouldn't..."

"I know." Elsa interrupted him quickly. "I know, I'm just..." she trailed off, and shrugged helplessly.

Kristoff gave her an encouraging look.

"I'm just a bit scared I guess. I know she'd be okay with it, but what if I'm wrong? What if she finds it weird, me loving a woman? What if she doesn't approve? What if-"

"First off all, she wouldn't find it weird, because it's not. And this is Anna we're talking about. Hopeless romantic, sweet Anna, who, by the way loves you more than anything in this world. She would accept you, no matter what." 

Elsa seemed deep in thought, as if absorbing his words, then smiled.

"When did you get so wise Kristoff?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess marriage is making me mature."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Do you still talk to Sven?" She asked, fully knowing the answer. 

Kristoff just shrugged. “I know what he's thinking. It's a way of communicating."

"Yeah, I bet."


	2. Snow sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finally tells Anna what's going on.

Anna arrived a couple of minutes after their conversation, and Kristoff quickly excused himself earning a strange look from Anna. He gave an encouraging smile to Elsa then left the two sisters alone.

"What was that all about?" Anna asked with a curious tone, and Elsa took a deep breath.

"Anna, I need to tell you something." She said seriously, looking into the younger girl's eyes, and Anna immediately focused on her sister, taking in Elsa's body language.

Her hands were tucked into each other like she always does when she's nervous or upset, and it instantly got her attention. Her fists were closed tightly, and her breathing was a bit rapid, as if she was trying to keep it under control.

Anna instantly felt worried and her heartbeat quickened in anticipation. She didn't know what's was going on, but Elsa seemed so nervous, so anxious. And that made her worried.

"Of course. What's going on?" She asked, and grabbed her sister's hands with her own. Elsa smiled.

"You and Kristoff are a lot alike." She murmured absently. Anna looked confused, and Elsa shook her head. " Never mind."

Several seconds past, and Elsa looked down, staring at their hands. She opened her mouth as if to say something. Then closed it. Anna could feel Elsa's heartbeat through her hand. It was speeding up.

"Soo... are you gonna tell me what's bothering you, or you're gonna keep changing the subject?" She asked softly. "You know you can tell me anything right? _Anything_."

"I know. And I don't want to keep anymore secrets. Especially from you." Elsa said seriously. "It's just... I'm not sure how to go about this..." Anna gently touched Elsa's chin, encouraging her to look her in the eyes. She was startled to notice that Elsa's lips were trembling a bit.

"Anna I... I think I'm in love." She said quietly, and Anna's concerned expression immediately changed into an exited one.

"Holy- oh my god Elsa are you serious?! That's- that's incredible I can't believe..." Anna was gaping like a fish, and Elsa would have found it quite comical if her heart wasn't beating in her chest like a racing horse. The younger woman's eyes widened and she was grinning from ear to ear. "I was sooo worried that something was seriously wrong... you were so worked up... oh my god you're adorable. Who is it? Tell me I need to know!" Anna's enthusiasm only made Elsa more anxious, and she seemed to notice that. Her smile disappeared.

"Wait what's wrong? Don't tell me he doesn't feel the same!?"

"No that's not it." Elsa felt herself cringe at the "he" pronoun.

"Oh okay. What is it then?" Anna looked properly confused now. "Come on sis you just dropped a bombshell on me I need to know EVERYTHING."

"Anna the thing is..." Elsa's throat suddenly closed up. She had to take a breath and swallow. "I- it's... it's not a g- guy." She said it. Oh god. She looked up and saw that Anna completely froze up. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she stared at Elsa with widened eyes. Elsa's anxiety hit higher than ever and she struggled to keep calm.

_Come on Anna say something, please._

Anna's expression suddenly changed.

"Of course it's not a guy! Oh my god I'm such an idiot! Of course... woo I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner, it's SO obvious. Oh, this is so awesome!" Anna's voice got higher and more exited with every sentence, and the familiar rambling calmed Elsa.

"It is?"

"Yeah! I mean... it makes so much sense, I'm a bit angry at myself for not figuring it out sooner to be honest. I always thought you just don't want a relationship at all, which is totally fine! But I guess I got it wrong. You just didn't want to have a relationship with a man. Totally understandable as well. They pick their nose, and eat it!"

"What?" Elsa exclaimed disgusted.

"Yeah disgusting right? Kristoff told me. Anyway!" She pushed closer to Elsa and let go of her hand to grab her shoulders. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Elsa felt tears in her eyes from relief. "You're really okay with this?" She asked disbelievingly.

"With what? You finding happiness? You falling in love? You being yourself?" She asked seriously, with a soft tone. "I'm more than okay with it Elsa. I am...so happy for you! I'm sorry you felt hesitant to tell me. You had no reason to worry you know."

" No, I mean yes I know. I'm sorry." Elsa said with a brief smile at the end of the sentence.

"Don't apologise. Just tell me who is it?!"

"Oh right! It's Honey. I mean. Honeymaren." Anna slapped her own forehead.

"Of course!" Argg should have known." She put her hand down and pulled Elsa in a tight hug. "She's really beautiful. And I think she'll be good for you." She pulled back with a smirk. "Nice choice sis. And you calling her Honey? Did I hear that right?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Anna that's literally her name."

"Hmm yeah sure."

"Anna!" Elsa laughed and pulled her sister into another crushing hug.

"I love you. So much"

"I love you too Elsa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this. Honeymaren will finally make an appearance in the next (and last) chapter. Elsamaren incoming!


End file.
